Chulavagga 10.10
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Khandhaka >> Chulavagga >> Tenth Khandhaka >> 10.10 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- CHULAVAGGA (THE MINOR SECTION) TENTH KHANDHAKA (ON THE DUTIES OF BHIKKHUNIS/NUNS) Chapter-10. 1. Now at that time Bhikkhunis wore long girdles, and out of them they arranged fringes. The people murmured, were indignant, and complained, saying: 'As the women who are still enjoying the pleasures of the world do!' 'A Bhikkhuni(Nun) is not, O Bhikkhus, to wear a long girdle. Whosoever does so, shall be guilty of a dukkata. I allow a Bhikkhuni, O Bhikkhus, a girdle that will go once round the body, and fringes are not to be arranged in it. Whosoever does so, shall be guilty of a dukkata.' Now at that time Bhikkhunis arranged fringes in cloth of bambu fibre, or in leather, or in white cotton cloth, or in plaited cotton cloth, or in fringed cotton cloth, or in white or, in plaited or in fringed kola cloth, or in plaits or fringes made of thread. The people murmured, were indignant, and complained, saying: 'As the women who are still enjoying the pleasures of the world do!' They told this matter to the Lord Buddha. 'A Bhikkhuni is not, O Bhikkhus, to wear any of these things. Whosoever does so, shall be guilty of a dukkata.' 2. Now at that time Bhikkhunis had their backs scrubbed with the steak-bone of an ox, or slapped with the jaw-bone of an ox; and had their fore-arms, and the backs of their hands, and their calves, and the upper part of their feet, and their thighs, and their faces, and their gums, so slapped. The people murmured, were indignant, and complained, saying: 'As the women who are still enjoying the pleasures of the world do!' They told this matter to the Lord Buddha. 'A Bhikkhuni is not, O Bhikkhus, to any of these things. Whosoever does so, shall be guilty of a dukkata.' 3. Now at that time the Chabbaggiya Bhikkhunis down to 'A Bhikkhuni(Nun) is not, O Bhikkhus, to anoint her face, nor to rub ointments on to her face, nor to put chunam on to her face, nor to smear red arsenic on to her face, nor to paint her body, nor to paint her face, nor to paint her body and face. Whosoever does so, shall be guilty of a dukkata.' 4. paragraph concluding, 'A Bhikkhuni is not, O Bhikkhus, to make (tattoo marks) by the corners of her eyes, or on her cheeks, nor to peep out of window, nor to stand in the light (of a half-opened door), nor to have dances performed, nor to keep courtesans, nor to keep a tavern, nor to keep a slaughter-house, nor to open a shop, nor, to practise usury, nor to supply men slaves or women slaves, or men servants or maid servants, or animals, nor to carry on the business of florist and seedsman, nor to carry the razor case.' paragraph concluding, 'A Bhikkhuni is not, O Bhikkhus, to wear robes that are all of a blue, light yellow, crimson, black, brownish-yellow, or dark yellow colour nor to wear robes with skirts to them which are not made of torn pieces of cloth, or are long, or have flowers worked on them, or cobras' hoods; nor to wear jackets, nor dresses made of the fibre of the Tiritaka plant. Whosoever does so, shall be guilty of a dukkata.'